


Kylux - mixed drabbles

by finealizer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finealizer/pseuds/finealizer
Summary: A place for me to put my Kylux drabbles/short ficlets :)1. Cigarettes - post canon, Kylo pov





	Kylux - mixed drabbles

The man who was once Kylo Ren usually sits at the left edge of East Croldo’s interplanetary spaceport to smoke. It’s busy enough that nobody takes notice of him, illegitimate enough that nobody cares about the fire risk he undoubtedly poses. 

Hux would have hit the roof. 

He always thinks of Hux when he smokes. How Hux had smoked like a charbantha oven whenever he was off duty. How when Kylo Ren would sneer at the habit, Hux would always sneer back - if Kylo didn’t like it that Kylo could leave, Hux liked to point out. He’d smirk, undoubtedly from behind the expensive cigar that lay heavy between his fingers and wafted blue-black trails, as if he’d just won some delectable prize, which in a way, he had. Kylo would never leave and they both knew it. 

Kylo smokes grubby roll-ups he buys daily from an elderly vendor across the port. They still taste like Hux’s mouth.


End file.
